Abused Child
by disneymemories1
Summary: (Ross Lynch Story) Ross is just a normal teenager he goes to high school, he has lots of friends but there something that no one knows about Ross
1. Ross Story

**Hello guys this is my brand new story i'm just telling you guys now i've been writing this story for a couple of months now i'm glad i could finally get to do this story**

**Staring: Ross Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Ryland Lynch, Laura Marano, Calum Worthy, Rani Rodriguez**

**Couples Pairing: I 'm thinking about putting couples in this story but if there will be couples in this story it will be Raura.**

**I'm just telling you now Ross is the one being abused not Riker, Rocky, Rydel, or Ryland so I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

** Abused Child**

**Ross POV:**

Hello I'm Ross Lynch I go to high school i'm just like any normal kid I have lots of friends at school all

of my friends always say ''Ross, You live a cool life'' but there's something that no one knows about me that

I get abused by my father he's been abusing me since i was little he only hits me he does not hit my brothers

or sister the first time he hit me is when I was in third grade the reason why is when I used to act out in school

but every since that day he been hitting me almost every week sometimes I tried to avoid him but sometimes he

walks up to me and just starts hitting me this one time he punch me in the face it was so hard to tell my friends that my

father hits me I just say I got in a fight sometimes I wonder why does he do this to me and when will stop sometimes

my mom tries to stop it but my dad just tell her to stay out of it and I wonder will it every end.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON**

**What Do You Think of this story by far**


	2. Ross In Trouble

**Hello guys I hope you enjoy the first chapter here's the new chapter for you.**

* * *

One day Ross walks into school his head is down so no one will see his face.

Laura: Hey Ross

Ross: Hey

Ross puts his head up

Laura: Oh My Gosh! Ross what happen to you!

Ross has a black eye he got it from his dad but he does not want to tell anyone about what happen

Ross lies: I fell down the stairs

Laura: Oh

She knows Ross when he's telling the truth or when he's lying so she just agree with him so her and

him won't argue and then Ross puts his sweat shirt over his face so no one will see his face and start

asking question

It's the end of the day all the classes are over and Ross is hanging out with Laura, Calum, Rani

Ross ask Rani what time it is

Rani: 4 o' clock

Ross: Oh my gosh

Ross runs home so he won't get in trouble with his father and then Ross runs into the house and just rush up to his room

without saying hi to anybody and then Ross dad sees Ross go upstairs

Ross dad: That kid is always being rude

Ross dad runs upstairs to Ross room and slams down the door

Ross dad: Who do you think you are

Ross: What I didn't do anything

Ross dad takes off his belt and then starts hitting Ross with it and then he was hitting Ross with it for five minutes and then

Ross dad walks out the room and then Ross starts crying.

* * *

**This story is really sad.**

**This chapter staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Calum Worthy, Rani Rodriguez, Mark Lynch **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT THIS WEEKEND **

**Who do you think should be the hero in this story Rocky Lynch or Rydel Lynch**


	3. Rydel To The Rescue

_**I have decided to make Rydel the hero in this story because in all my stories Rocky the hero, Laura the hero since I never did**_

_**Rydel I could do it for this**_** story.**

* * *

Ross was on the ground crying he couldn't get up because he's been beaten down he was on the ground for hour after a while

Ross dad walks in with a stick

Ross dad: So you wanna cry like a little bitch

Ross: I did not do anything

Ross dad hits him with the stick and then for a while Ross and his dad hear someone say ''Leave him alone'' and then they turn

around and they saw the person who said it was Rydel

Rydel: Hey could you just leave him alone!

Ross dad: Shut up he's my son

Rydel: So what he's my brother

Ross starts trying to whisper to Rydel '' no Rydel he's just gonna hit me more''

Ross dad then push Rydel on the ground

Ross dad then starts punching Ross in the face and then walk and then slam the door

Rydel pulls Ross off the ground

Rydel: Are you okay

Ross: No not really

Rydel then gets a clean wash towel and wipes Ross blood off his face

Ross: Thank you for stick up for me

Rydel: It's okay

Ross and Rydel then hug

Rydel: I'll be right here for you

* * *

**So what do you think of this story**

**This chapter staring: Ross Lynch, Mark Lynch, and Rydel Lynch**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	4. A Scream for Help

**Hello sorry I have not updated I been busy updating my stories and this chapter is kinda short.**

* * *

The day later after what happen with Ross, Rydel and there father Ross has cuts and a black eye so he puts his mother makeup on his eyes so no one

at school will see him after Ross did that starts thinking ''I wish I can tell someone about what happens at home with me and my father i hate him so much''

Ross then arrives at school

During class...

Teacher: Everyone needs to split up and work together

Laura: Hey Ross ... you wanna work together

Ross is nervous to work with someone because if he's late coming home his father will be mad at him

Ross: Yes

Later that day Ross and Laura walk into his house and then Ross starts washing his face with a towel he didn't know he had that makeup on so his black eye was

showing

Laura: Oh My Gosh Ross! Who did that!

Ross thinking: Just tell her

Ross sighs

Ross: I got-

* * *

**Told you it's short what do you guys think do you guys think Ross should tell her or not**

**This chapter staring: Ross Lynch, Laura Marano**

**Sorry it's short i'm so tired I been writing the last chapter ''What A Ending'' **


	5. Ross Sticks Up

Ross stops talking and the he just says

Ross: Nothing, I just fell

Laura: Oh

Ross: What time is it?

Laura: Eight o'clock

Ross: Oh crap, I have to go home

Ross then runs home so he won't get in trouble with his father he then walks into his house Riker, Rocky and Rydel stops

him from going upstairs

Riker: Don't go upstairs!

Ross: Why?

Rocky: Dad, is waiting for you

Ross: So

Rydel: He's gonna hurt you

Ross was sick and tired of getting push around of getting push around and hit by his father he really wants to go upstairs and

confront him but he ends up sitting on the couch instead of going upstairs after they are all watching TV Ross starts hearing someone

saying: Ross! Ross! Come up here you little bitch ass faggot!

Ryland: Ross, don't go up there

Ross is sick and tired of the getting hurt when his dad feels like it and going to school with a black eye and lying to his friends about being

hit

Ross: That's it! I'm tired of him!

Ross then runs upstairs and then he goes in his room seeing that his father was waiting for him with a belt in his hand

Ross: What!

Ross father then picks up the belt and then starts hitting with it and then he says to Ross: This is for being later! This is for being! Ross dad then punches

him in the face and then Ross wipes the blood off his nose madly starts getting mad then he picks up a baseball bat and get up and then starts

hitting his dad with it

Ross: This is for hitting me for all these years!

Ross then starts hitting him harder

Rydel, Rocky, Riker, Ryland hear all the screaming for upstairs and then they get up from the couch to go see what happening upstairs they go upstairs and they

see Ross hitting there father with a baseball bat Rocky then gets the bat from Ross and Riker, Rydel and Ryland hold him down

Rydel: You don't have to do this!

Ross: I'm tired of him!

Riker then tries to wake up there father

Riker: Dad! Dad! Dad! ... Someone call the hospital

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S TO CRAZY AND I'M RUSHING INTO THINGS BUT THERE'S ONLY THREE CHAPTERS LEFT**

**This chapter staring: Ross Lynch, Mark Lynch, Laura Marano, Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ryland Lynch**


	6. Ross Confess

**Thank you for waiting I just been busy with my story**

**Q: Guest: Wtf why would riker call the hospital for that douche ugh!**

**A: Me: If they didn't call they would all go to prison **

* * *

Everyone is at the hospital after what happen when Ross almost killed his father then everyone goes into the room to see there father.

Rocky: How are you doing dad

Ross father: I'm okay ... Can I talk to Ross for a second

Everyone leaves the room so Ross and there father to talk

Ross: Yes

Ross father pulls Ross by the shirt and punch him

Ross father: Listen you little faggot you do that again I will kill you

Ross leaves the room without crying trying not to tell anyone

A police walks up to Ross

Police: Ross Lynch, may I talk to you

Ross and the police officer walks into another room to talk

Police: Why did you hit your father

Ross didn't say anything

Police: Does your father hit you

Ross starts to think: You know what I should tell them

Ross: Yes my father been hitting me since I was little

Police: Okay we got everything

Later the week Ross and his family are outside seeing that there father is getting arrested

Ross father: What when I get out i'm gonna kick your ass!

* * *

**Next chapter is: His First Kiss**

**The next chapter is sadly the last and one more thing I have this new story '' End Of His Career '' could you please read it and review**

**This chapter staring: Ross Lynch, Police, Ross father, Rocky Lynch**


	7. His First Kiss

The next day after Ross father got arrested the whole town been talking about him getting abused Ross likes to sit at the beach and to think about the thoughts and he hears someone saying Ross and it was Laura

Ross: Hey

Laura: I know about what happen ... I'm sorry

Ross: It's okay

Laura: Why couldn't you tell me

Ross: It was hard to tell anyone .. but now I know i can trust you

Ross then leans in closer to Laura and then she leans in and they kiss Ross think it was great because that was his first kiss the reason

why he never kissed a girl because he had all that drama going on at home with his father

Ross then finally gets his happy ending

THE END...?

* * *

**I love happy endings hey guys there will be a sequel soon named ''He's Back''**

**Sorry it's short**

**This chapter staring: Ross Lynch and Laura Marano **

**Couples Pairing: Raura**


End file.
